Don Juan Ouran
by The Last Fallen Angel
Summary: On a foggy night, Haruhi meets a charming, mysterious stranger who offers her more than just shelter from the cold.
1. The Man in the Mask

**Author Note: My first fan fiction so try to be kind! Haruhi may seem a bit OOC at first but there is a method to the madness. All will be explained to the best of my ability.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, that belongs to Sensai Biscoe Hatori. I also do not own the Don Juan name, character or anything of the sort. If you think I own either, you forgot your meds! Without further ado, I give you:**

**Don Juan Ouran**

Haruhi looked around puzzled. She was not familiar with her surroundings, in fact, she couldn't even make out her surroundings with all the fog around her. "Where am I?" she asked aloud. She held tightly to the basket in her hands...wait, BASKET? She looked down, sure enough, a small wicker basket hung from her hand. Inside it was a small array of fruits. She suddenly became aware of the rumbling in her stomach. "Well, I guess I could eat one piece."

She picked up an apple and went to take a bite, but nearly screamed and dropped it in disgust, the apple was completely rotten. She looked back in the basket, every piece was moldy and decaying. She threw it aside with a moan. Now she felt really hungry. Rotten luck! Where was she? And how did she get here?

Suddenly, she heard a voice, cool as the air around her, call out to her "There is a fine feast awaiting at my house fair lady." She gasped and turned around. In the fog, she could see the shadowy figure of a man, or at least what she assumed was a man by the size and voice. "Do not be afraid my dear" he said stepping closer. Slowly, Haruhi could make out his appearance. He was tall and slender with dark hair. His face was slightly angular and fair. He wore a black mask, behind which, slate grey eyes peered back at her. She also noticed he wore a cloak, which forced her to finally notice the chill in the air around her. She shivered slightly, it was then she realized what she was wearing.

She was clothed in an old dress that felt like silk. The bodice was very form-fitting and had off the shoulder sleeves which stopped mid-way down her biceps. The skirt came to just above her ankles, which were bare, as well as her feet. She also had a shawl tied around her waist. She was confused, to her knowledge, she had no clothing remotely like this in her wardrobe. Now she was starting to worry. She was in a strange place, in strange clothes, with a strange man. What was going on here?

The masked man took his cloak and wrapped it around her. "A fair maiden as thee, should not be allowed to catch her death of frost" he said in that cool tone. Yet, cool as it was, it was not unkind. It was almost...endearing, but in a way that let shadows of something else through, though Haruhi could not put her finger on it. When he finished tying the cloak around her and stepped back, Haruhi noticed he had a jeweled dagger, and that he wore very fine clothes. She could tell, whoever this strange man was, he was extremely wealthy.

"Come, my dear" he said "you may warm yourself at my humble home." He held out a gloved hand to her. She said nothing for a moment. Then she asked the question that had been on her mind since he first appeared. "Who are you?"

He pushed his mask further up and smiled "All in time fair maiden" he told her. He again offered his hand "Now, please, let me take you a warmer atmosphere." He looked at her for a response. She hesitated, but finally, she took his hand and let him lead her. "Come," he said "My home is not far."

After a short journey, they arrived at a rich looking house. Though it didn't much resemble a house as a small castle. It was stone, with sconces ablaze on either side of a large dark wooden door. The knocker was a gold lion's head with a hoop adorned with roses. The windows were all covered from the inside with red curtains, behind which, the light of candles danced gayly, as though beconing wary travellers. He led her inside "This way fair maiden" he said "It is quite warm. I hope it will be to your liking."

Upon entry she was greeted with the sight of a feast, candles, torches, silk linens, and marble statues. Tapestries adorned nearly every inch of the walls. A vase of fresh roses adorned the center of the table. In the fireplace, a fiery blaze warmed the room, giving it the feel of an inviting atmosphere. The feast was also grand. It was as though her host had been expecting a small army of people to show at his door. Most of the foods were of foreign origin and unfamiliar to her, though appetizing all the same. "Incredible" she said. Finally she turned around and said "Please, tell me who you are" but he kept smirking.

"In time my dear. But first, let us partake in this bounty that the lord hath grant us." He said gesturing to the table. "Please, eat to your heart's content. I have a king's ransom worth of food. Fruit, pig, wine, bread, and even fancy tuna" he sat her at the seat to the right of the head chair, where he sat.

"Fancy...tuna?"she asked quietly. The one dish she had always dreamed of eating, finally, she would have it!

"Of course" he slid the dish to her. "Try it, it's quite good." She slowly took her fork and stabbed the fish. She put a small bit in her mouth. She nearly cried. It was so good! She could drop dead right now and be happy to have now tried such a glorious dish. Her host picked up his own fork with another grin"And now, we feast!"

Once she had finished she stood up. "Thank you very much, it was delicious, sir. Is there a place I might be able to wash up?" she asked politely. Her host smiled again.

"Why of course, there is a washroom just beyond my chambers, right through there"he said, gesturing to a red curtain. "Feel free to use it to any extent." She smiled and nodded before going to the washroom. She did not notice the wolfish look on her host's face as she pulled the curtain aside and entered. He pushed his mask up again and grinned. "Soon my dear" he whispered, "very soon."

Haruhi could not help but marvel at the luxery of the bed chamber. Against one wall was a grand bookshelf, filled to capacity with many volumes of text. she glanced at a few titles and found that a good number of them were in foreign languages that she could not read. There was a fine Oriental rug on the floor. The soft fibers tickled Haruhi's bare feet as she walked across it to the four poster bed against the wall. Satin sheets of blood red adorned it, along with a multitude of pillows, as though the bed were made for many people to sit or sleep on. She took a moment to sit on it, it was, as expected, extremely comfy. She wagered it would comfortably sleep at least seven or eight people. In her moment of curiousity, she had almost forgotten her purpose for entering the room. "Washroom" she snapped back to her senses. She spotted a heavy wooden door to her right. Realizing this must lead to the washroom she walked over and pushed it open.

The washroom was, compared to the splendor of the other rooms she had seen so far, very simple. There was a sink, a small stall with a latrine, some bath linens, and a tub,though the tub was large enough for two to bathe in. She took one of the hand towels and washed her face. She smiled slightly at the softness of the linen. It was almost like a plush rug and Haruhi had to stop herself from wrapping a larger one around herself. She shook herself off and finished washing up. Deciding she had better return to her host and thank him, she rehung the towel and re-entered the bedroom.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see him waiting for her. His back was turned and he had a book in his hand. Upon noticing him, she let out a small "Oh!" which caused him to turn around. He smiled at her. "Finished my dear?" He asked, closing the book and replacing it on the shelf. She nodded. "I'm sorry" she said"I didn't realize I was keeping you waiting." At this he smiled and let his slate eyes meet her chocolate ones.

"It's quite alright, I was merely enjoying a quick read." He walked to a small table and took a bottle of red wine. "I'm sure you'll have noticed by now, that I enjoy some of the finer gifts of life." He said as he poured the wine into two glasses and walked over, handing her one."Wine, delicious food, the works of renowned authors, but above all else..." he let his gaze trail from her dainty feet up her body, pausing at a few choice areas, before stopping back at her deep brown eyes,"the company of a beautiful young woman." At this comment, her cheeks flushed ever so slightly, which told him he had just taken the upper hand. "As you will also have witnessed, I am terribly alone here. I enjoy it ever so much when I have guests, particularly those who please my eyes and heart to gaze at." He took a sip of his wine and looked at her, prompting her to try it. She took a sip, not wanting to offend her benefactor. She smiled and inclined her head slightly, indicating she liked it. It was not like the wine she'd tried at her cousin's wedding, sickly sweet. Nor was it bone dry like the wine that her grandmother insisted she try when she was twelve. She had to admit, the man before her had exquisite taste in dining and decor, if not a bit extravagant.

"Please," she said taking a step towards him, "tell me your name?" He smiled and pushed the mask up the bridge of his nose once again. "People have called me many things my lady" he said taking a step towards her, closing the already shrinking gap between them. "My most common title is 'Don Juan Ouran' or 'The great lover'" Haruhi started to feel a bit dizzy from her glass of wine, at least she told herself it was the wine. She was not going to admit to anyone, esspecially herself that this stranger was making her flustered.

She set her glass down and turned back to him. "Thank you for your hospitality sir" she said "But I really do have to be heading home. My father will be worried about me." She curtseyed and went to walk away. She was stopped by a gentle hand on her arm. She lookd back at him. All her instincts told her to leave, yet still, something inside her would not let her move another inch away from him.

"Please stay" he said in a voice just above a whisper. It was not begging, not commanding, but almost an earnest pleading with her. She didn't know what she was thinking, she knew she should leave, and yet, she let him lead her over to the bed. Her heart started to race as he sat beside her, close enough that it was nearly impossible for their bodies not to touch. He removed his gloves and took a strand of her hair in his hand. "You are very different from other ladies, my dear." He said with a smirk "You feel no need to paint your delicate skin with garish tints, nor drape your limbs in gaudy jewels. And yet you seem to sparkle brighter than any other that ever crossed my vision." At this, he pushed his mask up again. "Might I be graced with the privilage of your name?" He asked softly, as one does when speaking to a lover. She swallowed and blushed slightly. No man had ever been this intimate with her before. She knew it was foolish to give him her name when he had been avoiding telling her his own all evening, yet for some reason, she found herself uttering with no thought at all "Haruhi."

He stroked her cheek and pressed his forehead to hers. "Beautiful names are for beautiful women, Haruhi. And you may be the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on." He was leaning very close to her now. When or how she had ended up laying back with him above her, she wasn't sure. But in that moment, she did not care. He gazed deep into her eyes before planting a soft, gentle kiss on her coral lips. It was short, but it still managed to leave her breathless. In a fluid motion, he had shed his vest and opened his shirt. Haruhi could not help but run a hand along his lightly sculpted torso. This made him smile again.

He then reached for the tie on the front of her bodice, but before he touched it, he looked at her to give her a chance to protest. She breathed in heavily, but stayed silent. Again, she asked herself why, again, she had no answer, save the pounding of her own heart. She gasped as she felt soft lips kissing the tops of her breasts, it seemed he had undone her top while she was thinking. He was gentle, soft, intimate, and had the air of expieriance. Within seconds, his hand had gone up her skirt and was massaging her thigh, while his other was shedding more of his own clothing.

They were both breathing heavy and heaving their chests. He moved his hand higher to remove her undergarments. When she didn't protest, he slid them off her and lightly brushed her inner thigh. She shivered from the moment of bliss and looked again into his eyes. He took her face in his hand and kissed her lips. He then positioned himself between her legs. He moved his mouth to her ear right before he entered her. "My name...is-"

"HARU-CHAN!" cried a bobbing blonde senior excitedly. "Wake up! We're about to open!" Haruhi snapped her head up from the table quickly to see Hunny dressed in a Shakespearian Romeo costume. "You have to get changed!" She looked around to see her fellow hosts already suited up. The twins dressed as Dorian Greys, Tamaki in a Casanova costume, and Mori in a Captain Morgan garb. How could she have forgotten? Last week they had voted on the them of "History's Greatest Lovers", much to her own objections. Somehow it was decided that she would be the male lead from _Tristan and Isolde_. She groaned as she stood up.

Tamaki bolted towards her about to encase her in a bone-crushing hug. "Haruhi, daddy wishes so much to see you as a girl! But alas, if anyone were to discover your secret, you would never be able to host again! You'd have to drop out of school! You'd struggle to put yourself through college! You might even be forced to turn to a life of-" at that, the twins tripped him. "Sorry milord, our feet slipped." said Hikaru. "Besides, Haruhi has to change" finished Kaoru. Haruhi managed to avoid Tamaki's wailing and reaching and make it to the dressing room. She quickly changed and was shocked to see someone outside the curtain. She nearly gasped. He wore a mask and a red cape. He carried a jeweled dagger and wore a smirk. "Running late Haruhi?" he asked. "Hurry up or I may have to increase your debt a bit." She let out the breath she'd been holding. "Ky-Kyouya-sempai!"

He looked at her. "Something making you flustered Haruhi?" he asked smirking. He already knew the answer, for some reason he was causing her to blush. Even so, she shook her head furiously. "Shouldn't you be getting to your customers?" he asked. She nodded and headed out. 'Of course' she thought 'how could I forget that Kyouya was picked to be Don Juan?' She sighed and went to her first customers of the day, a spectacled man pushing up his mask as he watched.

_The End_

**_What did you guys think? Let me know! Drop a review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and cook pizza. Also, I want to do a Dark fic. I need a villain. Let me know who you would like to see as Haruhi's stalker! Be on the lookout for a possible songfic to 'Scream' by A7X as well. That's all for now guys!_**

**_-The Last Fallen Angel_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note- Hello peoples! I have an announcement! I have decided to write a chapter 2 for this story! If demand grows, there will be more than that! HOWEVER, right now, I have over 600 hits, but a mere 10 reviews! So, here is demand! Twenty, if the first chapter gets twenty reviews, I'll post the second. Let your friends know, spam it! Reviews are like my spray cheese! I need them to live! **

**Now then, since you've been so good as to read this, I will give you a _small_ preview of what you will see in Chapter 2.**

The shadow king pushed his mask up as he watched the club's only member lacking a 'Y' chromosome. She was laughing with three girls, who were still somehow oblivious to their favorite host's TRUE gender. I was surprising to Kyoya, honestly, how anyone had been fooled at all. He knew almost right away that she was a girl. Her posture, her walk, her voice, her mannerisms, they all screamed _female _to anyone with sense. But then again, he'd always been more observant than his fellow hosts.

There was one thing though that was even mysterious to him at present. Why had Haruhi gotten flustered at the very sight of him in his Don Juan costume? Though she'd denied it, the signs were there: the flushed cheeks, the shortness of breath, the high tone of her denial, and her quick getaway. Yes, that was a puzzle to him, and one thing that Kyoya Ootori loved more than numbers and dollar signs, was puzzles. And presently, there was no shortage of them to be found in the clubs 'Natural' host.

He pushed his mask up again and turned dramatically, swishing his cloak as he did so (making a few customers in the vacinity swoon.) He would solve the puzzles surrounding Miss Fujioka, and he would enjoy every second of it.

**AN-Alright, there's your preview guys! If you want to see this chapter become reality, you must review!Also, I would like to thank everyone who has already reviewed and/or added me to there Favorites/Alerts lists! Remember:Flames shall be used for baking Hunny's cake!- The Last Fallen Angel  
><strong>


	3. A Puzzle

**TLFA-Ok, after reading your reviews I have decided to upload this. I do apologize to everyone for holding it hostage, though part of that may have been the result of the painkillers my doctor has me on right now. However, now that I see people still want this story, I have freed it! Thank you all for helping finish it! Also, there may be some OOC moments in this chapter, but I have tried to keep it to a minimum. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:The Last Fallen Angel owns Ouran only in some twisted alternate universe, but not this one.**

The shadow king pushed his mask up as he watched the club's only member lacking a 'Y' chromosome. She was laughing with three girls, who were still somehow oblivious to their favorite host's TRUE gender. I was surprising to Kyoya, honestly, how anyone had been fooled at all. He knew almost right away that she was a girl. Her posture, her walk, her voice, her mannerisms, they all screamed _female _to anyone with sense. But then again, he'd always been more observant than his fellow hosts.

There was one thing though that was even mysterious to him at present. Why had Haruhi gotten flustered at the very sight of him in his Don Juan costume? Though she'd denied it, the signs were there: the flushed cheeks, the shortness of breath, the high tone of her denial, and her quick getaway. Yes, that was a puzzle to him, and one thing that Kyoya Ootori loved more than numbers and dollar signs, was puzzles. And presently, there was no shortage of them to be found in the clubs 'Natural' host.

He pushed his mask up again and turned dramatically, swishing his cloak as he did so (making a few customers in the vicinity swoon.) He would solve the puzzles surrounding Miss Fujioka, and he would enjoy every second of it. He walked over toward Haruhi's table as the cross-dresser in question was in the middle of a story about her childhood.

"And mom would just smile, clean up the mess, then she'd help me finish making the cookies, and we'd have them all ready by the time dad got home. I still have the recipe for her Chocolate,raisin, oatmeal cookies." she said with a genuine smile that made on of her customers squeal.

"Oh Haruhi, can we try some of your cookies? I bet they're delicious!"

"Please Haruhi?"

"Yeah, Please?"

Haruhi smiled at the three girls. "Sure, I'll bring some in this week. If you want I can make some here and you can have some fresh from the oven." This caused a collective scream of joy to shatter the air as the 'Cool' host approached Haruhi's table.

"My sincerest apologies, ladies." He said with a dramatic bow "But I'm afraid I must steal your host from you to aid me for the remainder of the afternoon. But fear not, for you shall get him back first thing tomorrow afternoon." He assured the girls after promising them each a discounted private sitting with the host of their choice. He then led Haruhi to the changing area.

"What's so urgent that it couldn't wait, Sempai?" She asked curiously, removing the hat from her Tristan costume and smoothing her hair. Kyouya turned to her with a smirk.

"I merely was concerned for your health." he stated, once again pushing the mask back up the bridge of his nose. "You looked quite flustered earlier, I wondered if maybe you were getting sick? Because as you know, you still have a substantial debt to pay off and an illness may hinder your ability to do so."

Haruhi had to keep from rolling her eyes at him. Of _course _he wanted to bring up her debt again. What was with him? Didn't he think of anything except money? "I'm fine, sempai, I'm not sick...and I _wasn't _flustered!" she lied. He smirked and let out a chuckle.

"Haruhi" he said, taking a step towards her "you should know by now that I'm not thick-headed like Tamaki or the twins. I know when you're lying to me. You were most certainly flustered" he was now a few inches from her. "And what's interesting to me, is that you weren't flustered until you saw me" He walked around her to stare out the window. "Now tell me, what kind of dream did you have while waiting for us to arrive?" he asked her "It must have been an interesting one, no?"

Haruhi was the color of a tomato now. 'No way,' she thought 'he can't possibly know. He's just fishing! And I'm NOT going to take the bait!' She crossed her arms over her nearly non-existent chest "I don't think I had a dream" she lied "I don't remember having one. Is that all? Because it's almost time to go and I need to get home quickly." The weather report had said there would be a chance of thunderstorms that afternoon, and sure enough, both hosts could see dark clouds creeping up on the horizon.

Kyoya smirked again. "You really are a _terrible _liar, Haruhi." he said. "So tell me, what kind of dream did you have about me to cause such a reaction? I'm quite curious." He leaned in towards her. Haruhi opened her mouth to argue, but was silenced when a clash of thunder sounded, making her go rigid.

Kyoya sighed in a matter of factly manner and went to the entrance of the changing room. He poked his head out to find Mori and Hunny ushering the last guests out. He cleared his throat to draw the attention of the other hosts. "Gentlemen, there is a storm close by, I will drive Haruhi home. Hikaru, Kaoru, I will have the outfits dry cleaned and returned to your mother as soon as possible.

Tamaki went to approach Kyoya "Nonsense, mother, it's a father's duty to ensure that his daughter is safe! I will drive her! No need to go out of your way!"

The twins chose that exact moment, however, to trip Tamaki. "Tamaki just wants to get Haruhi alone." Kaoru said, to which his doppleganger added "What a pervert!"

"Demon twins!" Tamaki screamed "HOW DARE YOU IMPLY THAT MY INTENTIONS TOWARDS MY BELOVED DAUGHTER ARE ANYTHING BUT PURE!" he shouted as he chased them around the club room. Glancing back, the twins swore he was breathing fire.

Hunny finally spoke up with reason(**That's almost a scary thought o.O)** "Tama-chan, don't you live on the opposite end of the city from Haru-chan? Kyoya passes by her apartment to get home anyways. Wouldn't it make more sense for him to take her?" the senior asked as munched on a leftover cupcake, Usa-chan tucked in the crook of his arm.

"B-b-but.." began the blubbering king, who was quickly cut off by Kyoya.

"Then it's settled, I will escort her home. I had been meaning to talk to Ranka-san anyways and it would be more efficient to kill two birds with a single stone." He said packing his laptop and notebook up as Haruhi emerged from the dressing room, now back in her uniform.

Tamaki retreated to his corner to cultivate fungi as Haruhi walked up to the still costumed Kyoya."Really sempai, I don't need a ride. I'll be fine" but Kyoya had already grabbed her bag and handed it to her. "Nonsense" he said "I'm heading there anyway, it's no inconvenience." Haruhi sighed and followed Kyoya out the door, wishing he would have at least changed out of his costume.

'Come to think of it, why _did _he stay in it? Normally he's the first one changed out of cosplay' she thought as he opened the door to a sleek black limo for her. She didn't notice the smirk on his face as she got in. As it happened, he had a very good reason for not wanting to change, and if his theory was right, it would be very beneficial to him if he kept it on.

As the car drove away he adjusted his prop dagger on his waist and glanced at her. 'Time to test my hypothesis' he smirked.

**Author note: There you have it folks! Shorter than the first one, I know. BUT! I am hearby announcing this is officially a MULTI-Chapter story now! I plan to make it 5-10 chapters, but that may or may not change depending on my twisted little mind! Review please! But no demand this time! Chaper 3 will be out as soon as it is finished! **

**PS: At this point I am still accepting anonymous reviews, but that may change. I would also like to thank my roommate for being my unofficial Beta for chapter one! Love ya Jay!  
><strong>


	4. Testing A Theory

**Author Note: Yays! I have 23 reviews so far! I would like to thank all of you so far for your love and feedback! Cookies for you all!**

**So at this point, I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have, but I am going to try to not make it too long. But I also promise to not make it too short either. **

**For a treat, we have Hunny and Mori doing the disclaimer for us!**

**Hunny: Angel-chan does not own Ouran High School Host club everyone! But if she did, she'd make sure I never run out of cake!**

**Mori: Hn...**

**Hunny: Angel-chan, can I have a cookie too?**

**Angel: Of course!**

**Hunny: Yay!**

**Mori:Hn...**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter Three: Testing a Theory**

Kyouya had chosen to sit away from Haruhi in the limo. He smirked as he observed her determination to look anywhere but at him. She was adorable when she did things like that, and yet, somehow she was completely oblivious to it. It was boggling how she managed to stay so naïve for so long. He pushed the mask up with his trademark smirk again. Time to put his theory to the test.

"Haruhi," he said plainly, granting him the attention of his companion, though she still seemed adamant to not meet his eyes. "You seem to be staring into space." he said, steering his comments in the same direction he had in the dressing room.

"Oh...I'm just...staring at the scenery until I get home" she said as lightening flashed outside. Haruhi cringed and waited for the boom of thunder, but it never came. She looked back out the window confused.

"Curious as to why you see the lightening but don't hear the thunder?" he asked knowing her answer. "It's quite simple really. You see, my father had all the family's cars made soundproof so as to guarantee complete concentration on the morning commute to the office.. After all, how much work can one possibly get done when they have to listen to the constant horns, sirens and screeching tires of other vehicles?" he asked, shifting forward ever so slightly.

"I guess that is pretty clever" she said.

"He even made the glass separating the back seat from the driver soundproof so his drivers couldn't eavesdrop." he inched closer to her on the ebony leather seat.

"Really?" Haruhi asked "that sounds a little paranoid to me"

He smirked again, this was almost too easy. "Paranoid? I don't think you see the full possibilities, Haruhi. Think about it. We could have a party here, being as loud and boisterous as we want and never disturb the driver." he scooted closer again.

She realized he was now _very _close to her. Too close for her own comfort. She briefly debated jumping out of the car, but the thought of road rash in a thunderstorm didn't sound very appealing. He snaked one arm behind her on the seat. "You know," he whispered in her ear, making her jump "you never _did _tell me why you were so flustered." she gulped audibly. This was bad. He crept even closer, he was now almost on top of her on the seat. "You said you weren't sick.. And you seemed to be fine around the other hosts" he said. "So by process of elimination, that must mean" their noses were now only inches apart "That _I'm _cause."

She made a small 'eep' sound, making him let a tiny laugh out. "So that's it then." he deduced. "That must have been some dream then. Tell me Haruhi. Was I your Don Juan in this dream? Did I whisper sweet nothings into your ear? Did I brush your hair from your face like this?" he asked as he demonstrated the action, noticing her breathing had gotten very heavy. "Did I romance and sweet talk you into a grand bed where I kissed you softly?" She blushed deeply at this question. "Oh, I see." he pushed his mask up once more. "So it was one of _those _dreams was it?" he asked "Perhaps you like to make it a reality? He leaned in to her lips like a hungry wolf.

**SMACK**

He was cut off as she slapped him hard across his cheek, nearly knocking his glasses off. "You have NO business asking me such personal questions, Sempai!" she yelled. It was then that the two noticed the car had stopped moving.

Kyouya composed himself and removed his body from on top of her. He then returned to a seated position at the other end of the limo. She panted a few times before grabbing her bag and muttering a rushed 'Goodbye' before exiting the car and sprinting up the stairs.

As the car pulled away from her apartment, Kyouya removed the mask and chuckled. "You are quite a puzzle, Haruhi. I will find all the pieces though" he said to himself. He was brought out of his thoughts by his cell phone ringing. He grumbled, expecting it to be Tamaki, but to his surprise, it was his father.

"Yes father?" he answered professionally "...understood. I had to escort a friend home, but I will be arriving at the mansion in about fifteen minutes...yes sir, I'll report to your office as soon as you get home." he hung up and slipped off the cloak of his costume. What could his father possibly have to talk to him about this time? He sighed and leaned back, he would just have to see.

He rubbed his still stinging cheek, he should have expected that from her, but on the bright side, he had successfully proven his theory. He grinned and kept replaying that conversation in his mind until the limo had pulled to a stop outside the Ootori mansion.

**End Chapter 3**

**AN: Another chapter done. This one was too much fun to write. OOOOH! I wonder what his father wants to talk about! I know of course...but you guys will have to wait though! Mwahahaha! As always, please review, and let me know what you think!**


	5. Kyoya the Bachelor

**A/N:Woohoo! I have over 2000 hits now! Do the happy dance! Thanks so much for your reviews guys! As a treat with this chapter, I'll answer some reviews from previous chapters!**

**DarkRavie-Aww, thanks! I hope you like this chapter too.**

**ChloeandDerek-Here's your update, love!**

**Take the purple pill- Now if I just up and told you what Yoshio wants then you wouldn't have to read the story! You'll just have to wait and see. Mwahahaha!**

**Sp346- Thanks for your kind words and encouragement. I have to admit, I'm a bit guilty of that same thing myself at times.**

**Wide eyed reader- I am finally updating! Feel free to fall off your seat in as much or little dignity as you see fit**

**BluesoulXD- I'm glad you like my story. And I already picked my villain. One who will surprising to some I think, though others may see it coming.**

**Today, we will be graced with Tamaki doing our disclaimer!**

**Tamaki: Ahem, fair and beloved readers, our dear authoress, TheLastFallenAngel, does not own the wonder which is 'Ouran High School Host Club'...AND IT'S A GOOD THING SHE DOESN'T! LOOK AT HOW SHE MAKES MOTHER ACT WITH MY POOR DAUGHTER! SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE HER!**

**TLFA:OK, while we procure some tranquilizers for our idiot- I mean king, here is Chapter 4**

**Chapter 4**

Kyoya finished changing out of his Don Juan costume and into his normal clothes. After handing the costume off to a maid, he started to wonder what his father wanted to talk to him about. He shrugged and made his way to the topmost floor where his father's office resided. He cleared his throat and knocked on the door. From the other side, his father's voice uttered "Enter" and Kyoya went through.

He was most surprised to see his father was not alone. Sitting across from him was Ranka Fujioka, dressed in a dark pencil skirt, white blouse and a matching blazer indicated the other vacant seat and Kyoya took it after giving Ranka a warm greeting.

"Oh Kyoya, how have you been, dear?" he asked "Your father and I were just having the most delightful conversation! But I expect he wants to tell you himself!" the cross dresser gave a small giggle before Yoshio cleared his throat.

"Kyoya" he began "I'm sure you remember, as I have told you time and time again, that as the third son you will have to do more than your brothers in order to gain favor." he paused to look at his son, who gave a small nod. "I have just made a deal with er... Fujioka-san" he said, not quite sure whether the term was appropriate, but Ranka merely smiled so he went on.. "A deal that involves you and his daughter, Haruhi. It will of course require your consent, but I urge you to listen to my full proposal before coming to a decision." He stood up and faced the large window behind him.

"Kyoya, as you no doubt will have noticed, Miss Fujioka is an outstanding young woman. Top of her class, scholarship student, and from what I have been told is quite popular in your school. I had your headmaster fax me a copy of her transcripts and I was quite impressed" he turned to his desk and took a small stack of papers from the drawer. "It says here that she applied to Ouran on her own and was granted admission. She had top grades in Elementary and Middle school as well and she wishes to be a lawyer like her mother."

Ranka dabbed at his eyes with a hanky and made a sniffle. "That's my girl, she's always been so independent, just like her mother. I see so much of Kotoko in her and it makes me proud!" he blew his nose and Yoshio continued.

"Kyoya, you will be graduating in just over a year and then you will need to buckle down and focus on what you need to do to cement your future. This includes...familial ties" he looked up from the paper to meet his sons eyes. "Kyoya, have you considered who you'll be taking as a wife?"

Haruhi was still laying on her bed steaming. '_The NERVE of him! What makes him think he can do that to me whenever he wants?' _She sat up. "Damn rich bastard" she said out loud. She should have known that wanting to talk to her father was only a ploy to stop her arguing. She went to the living room and switched on the TV before going to the kitchen to make dinner. Her father's note was still on the counter:

_Haruhi sweetie!_

_Daddy has to go run an errand and I don't know when I'll be back. I would tell you to just make dinner for yourself but you never listen when I do anyways. XD Just leave dinner in the fridge and I'll heat it up when I get home later. Don't forget your homework. Also, leave your uniform out after it's dry and daddy will iron it for you tonight! Love you baby!-Dad_

She started to cut up vegetables for a salad when the unmistakable music of the evening news came over the speakers of the TV. Haruhi turned it up with the remote and went back to cooking. There was a story about a fire, some new hospital being in construction, the weather report, which thankfully had predicted no thunderstorms for the week, and a story about some dog pulling it's owner's son from their pool. She was about to turn it off when a familiar name popped up during the gossip segment.

"Kyoya Ootori, one of the three sons and heirs to the Ootori Medical corporation has now been voted as Japan's most successful and eligible bachelor under 25! The youngest son of Yoshio Ootori, Kyoya has already acquired many shares of his father's company, as well as a few others. He is also vice-president of an extra curricular club at Ouran Academy, where he is top of his second year class, as well as class president. Young Master Ootori was unavailable for interview, however-" at this point, Haruhi switched off the TV and went back to cooking.

"Damn Shadow King, can't even watch the news without hearing his name!" she went back to her salad and began slicing up tomatoes, imagining each and everyone to have Kyoya's face.

End Chapter 4

**TLFA: Don't hurt me! I know this one's a bit short, but please don't kill me! I promise to try and not make you guys wait as long next time! In the next segment, Yoshio's proposal will be revealed! Stay tuned!**


End file.
